<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JUGHEAD'S REVEAL by Takuma160</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485398">JUGHEAD'S REVEAL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuma160/pseuds/Takuma160'>Takuma160</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Riverdale, jughead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuma160/pseuds/Takuma160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this scene we see Jughead reveal a shocking dark truth about the world to the spoiled students of stone wall prep. What could the young inspiring writer have to teach the entitled students of . Guess you'll have to continue and find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JUGHEAD'S REVEAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s the hardest thing you ever had to live with?” Jughead asked, Brett scoffed “please, my family is richer than you will ever be in ten lifetimes and even if I did go through any hard times I wouldn’t tell a poor, trailer trash kid from the south side. The two stared at each other with daggers in their eyes. Jughead then looked in the direction of Mr. Chipping with a smirk on his lips and asked “the assignment was to write a short story with a hidden dark truth about our own lives right?” Mr. Chipping without pause answered him “ yes that was the assignment you were all given.” Mr. Chipping puzzled as to why his student was reiterating the assignment. “Then since everyone here failed to figure out what my dark truth was in my story, do I have your permission to reveal it here and now?” Mr. Chipping who was once puzzled now curious as to why he wanted to reveal the secret of his short story took a quick breath, “sure, go right ahead.” Jughead then with a curious look on his face said, “on the second thought, perhaps it is better if I just show you.” He rose out of his chair and removed his blazer and his tie and placed them both on his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you coming out as a male stripper or something?” Brett laughed, Jughead’s face was blank as he began to unbutton his shirt, the teacher then standing up straight and confused, “Uhhhh jughead removing your clothes outside of the showers and of your dorm is strictly prohi…..,” Mr. Chipping's orientation of the school rules was short lived after seeing what jughead had just revealed. He threw his shirt on to his desk and the room grew silent, for regardless of the rules of the academy he revealed a hard fact of life, something the privileged students at this school could not comprehend. Everyone's expressions were of shock and dismay, for Jugheads dark truth were the scars he carried with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his torso there were a plethora of cuts and bruises that were clearly still in the process of healing. Deep cuts easily a foot long, chunks of flesh missing from his body that were clearly visible even from healing, and what looked like third degree burns on half of his abs and his left forearm. “My god jughead, what happened to you?’ Mr. Chipping asked, having removed his glasses, still in disbelief by what he was seeing. “This is it, my dark truth, a hard fact of life, soak it in everyone” his smile was even bigger now as if traumatized but still almost proud of his scars. “This is why I couldn’t care any less of what you all say to me.” he said while having his arms raised and spinning making sure everyone caught a glimpse of his scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then faced Brett who quickly averted his eyes, Jughead took a deep breath still staring him  down even though he refused to look in his direction, he then began to walk slowly to Brett “So you can keep that privileged high and mighty act all you like, cause the one thing I know about you besides being born with that silver spoon up your ass, is that you may act as if fear isn’t in your vocabulary but it is for damn sure in your eyes” Brett who was now breathing hard was darting his eyes all around the room with jughead still inches away from his face. Jughead then stood up straight, walked calmly to his chair, put his dress shirt and tie back on and sat down staring at Brett with a smirk still on his lips. Mr. Chipping, still in shock, broke the silence with the only thing left to say after someone reveals something so traumatizing,  “I think that’s enough for today, class dismissed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>